Charles
''' Charles '''is a resident of Snuggford. He is the owner of Charles' Candy Shop and the father of Matthew. Appearance Charles is an older man with a somewhat obese body shape. He has messy grey hair on his balding head, long grey sideburns, and bushy eyebrows in a darker shade of grey. He's got greyish blue eyes and wears round glasses. He wears a hot pink bathrobe and a blue apron with a lollipop pattern, and purple slippers with black and white striped stockings. Personality The first time shows up in Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame, he appears as a bitter and grumpy old man. Emily discovers that his behaviour is caused by the stress of running the candy shop alone. Although he is still a bit aloof, Charles' kind-hearted personality shines through when he is reunited with Matthew. In Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame, if the special task on Day 2 of the Snuggford Fair isn't completed, Charles offers up a big chunk of his earnings to help Emily out. He also seems to love kids, dressing up as Santa Claus in Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season. History Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame Emily first meets Charles on Day 8 of Mo's Farm, where he demands milk in a quite trivial way. Emily remains polite to him and sends him on his way with six buckets of milk. Tashi tells her that he is the owner of the candy shop and that he has trouble with his son. Matthew used to run the counter, but left Charles to run the shop alone after they got into a fight. The origin of the dispute, according to Matthew, is that his father "not like people who are different." It is possible that Matthew might be gay, as it seeks advice from Françoise at some point in the game, and his father could show reluctant to accept it. On Day 10, she informs Emily that Charles is closing down the shop later that day. After her work at the farm is done, Emily rushes over to the Candy Shop and asks him to try and run the shop with her help. He gives it a try, and Emily runs the counter while Charles makes the candy. During her job at the candy shop, Charles and Matthew constantly avoid each other, no matter how much Emily tries to convince them to talk it out. On Day 10, a little boy comes to the shop and orders a lot of candy. When Emily asks him what he is going to do with it, the boy says that his for his father, because he is the best dad in the world. Charles is so moved that he bursts into tears, and at that moment Matthew walks in to tell Charles that he's helping out in the shop again. Emily then leaves for the TV studio while Charles and Matthew embrace. Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season Charles shows up on the Snuggford Winter Fair, dressed as Santa. Children can sit on his lap and have their picture taken. On Mo's Farm he returns again to entertain the customers. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories When the upgrade is bought, Charles may appear as a customer on The Farm in 2010. His patience never runs out and he is a customer along with Matthew. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Restaurant owners Category:Helpers Category:Delicious Category:Entertainers Category:Cleaners